


Smooth Steps

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Some Steps are Easier.





	Smooth Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Smooth Steps

## Smooth Steps

### by Kellygirl

Smooth Steps  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Queenb for the beta. This is dedicated to Skripka, sender of Gag Reels and other Nathan Fillion goodies. Obsessions are so much better when they're shared with friends. Don't own, and no money being made. Feedback is greatly appreciated and will cause feelings of intense excitement. 

Simon sits in the dimly lit bar listening to a blues singer. The crew of the Serenity was taking advantage of an offer from their latest employer. The two day stay in a hotel hadn't been part of the original deal but after Simon had sewed up a bullet wound caused by their employer's competition, he had insisted they take the rooms and the meals, as a sign of his thanks. Since there was no Alliance presence around, except for a small contingent on the other side of the planet, the Captain had agreed. 

Kaylee and River were sharing a room and before Simon had come downstairs he had checked and they were having some sort of girls night and planning to try and get Inara and Zoe to join them. He had wished them luck and went to the bar downstairs, seeking relaxation with a glass of mostly decent wine, and some soft music. 

"Mind if I join you?" Simon's not surprised by the question or the man asking it. Maybe he should be, but he's not. For the last few weeks he and the Captain have been more aware than is necessary around each other. So far it's just been looks that go on for a moment or two longer than needed but tonight may change all that. He makes a gesture at the other chair at his table. "No, I don't mind at all, Captain." 

The Captain sits down and immediately a server appears to take his order. While he's ordering a drink, Simon takes in his appearance. Gone are the brown shirt and pants he wore earlier. Now he's wearing a dark blue shirt, matching suspenders and a darker pair of brown pants. His eyes travel back up to the Captain's face and find the other man studying him as well. 

"Why don't you call me Mal, doc? I'll call you Simon and it'll make the conversation go by smoother." Then he takes a quick look around the bar before Simon finds his eyes back on him. Simon shrugs and nods his head, knowing that Mal is not just talking about making the conversation go smooth. His drink arrives and Simon watches his throat move as he swallows. When he places his drink down, Simon asks, "So, do you like this kind of music?" Now it's Mal's turn to shrug and nod, while looking briefly at the singer. "It's okay. Why do you like it?" 

Simon thinks a moment, not sure how to explain it. "It soothes and relaxes me and I like hearing the horn being played almost like it's another singer. When I saw it was being played here tonight I hoped it would help me relax and enjoy our time here." 

Mal nods his head and together they listen to the singer. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon notices Mal looking at the few couples that are slowly swaying to the music in the tiny space designated for dancing. They talk a little, mostly using it as an excuse to look at each other and continue looking after they stop talking. Simon's heart speeds up every time Mal looks into his eyes or stares at his mouth. He is a little surprised when Mal asks him to dance. Before he can answer, Mal adds, 

"I promise not to step on your feet or anything like that." He nods and they move to the dance floor. With one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder, Simon follows Mal as they start to slowly sway to the music. After a few moves, Mal closes the inches between their bodies and Simon tries not to inhale too sharply at the heat and muscles he can now feel. Mal's mouth is next to his ear and he hears quiet words whispered. 

"This feels good, you feel good Simon." Simon waits a beat then replies. "So do you." They continue to dance, the other couples drifting around them, until all Simon can feel is Mal. Their thighs touch and move away, each time staying in contact longer and longer. He can feel Mal's erection press against him from time to time. There are no hasty excuses or steps to move away. He knows Mal can feel him too. 

The hand on his shoulder is now on his neck and a thumb lightly rubs the ends of his hair before heading down to his waist and now he is encircled within arms that are trying to pull him even closer. The smell of Mal is seeping into Simon's body. He's not wearing any cologne but the clean, fresh smell of soap and something that can only be Mal is making it difficult for Simon. He's compelled, urged, to place his lips on Mal's throat and taste his skin. 

They're barely moving, just enjoying the way their bodies fit together, the way they feel and what each knows is coming next. Simon rubs his cheek against Mal's shirt before he speaks. 

"Would you like to come back to my room?" He feels the answer in Mal's body before he nods his head. They reluctantly break apart and Simon moves to their table. He tips their server and requests a bottle of wine. Stairs are climbed with no words spoken between them. Simon thinks he would be more nervous than he is but something about this feels natural. They don't make it to his room before Mal stops and presses him back into a wall. 

Simon feels his lips on his and can't remember to open his mouth until Mal nibbles on the corner of his mouth. He opens, and Mal moves in like he wants to greedily devour everything, but Simon feels the restraint he's exerting to go slow. Simon appreciates that because his body is almost out of control. Mal traces the inside of his mouth, licking Simon's tongue over and over before he lets him go. Simon imagines he has the same look on his face that Mal now has on his, a look that says, now, right now. 

A minute later they're in Simon's room and Mal takes the bottle from Simon and sets it down. Simon tries to think of something to say but the moment ends and Mal is leading him over to the bed. As soon as they're sitting down, Mal reaches for him and kisses him. This second kiss is a little wilder and Simon lets it crash through his body. He feels quick, clever fingers unbutton his vest and shirt. When Mal's hand touches his chest it's like a brand searing him and it makes him gasp. Fingers rub and touch him as he shrugs out of his vest and shirt. 

Simon goes to work on Mal's shirt, pulling and tugging and when it hangs open all he can do is stare. He's never really looked at Mal's chest, only bits of it as he's operated and cleaned what needed to be operated on and cleaned. He lets his hands trace and feel the muscles in Mal's chest, rubs the soft hair and nipples. Simon can feel Mal's hands on his body, hand moving to his waist, but he's intensely focused on what is before him. 

If Mal had known him longer, maybe he would be able to identify the look on Simon's face but Simon doesn't bother to explain or enlighten him. Simon has found something he can touch and run his hands over for a very long time. Mal's nipples are hard and Simon leans down until his tongue is lapping and sucking at one lightly browned nub. He's thinking of moving to the next one when Mal pulls him away. 

They're both breathing hard and Simon tears his gaze away from the chest in front of him to look at Mal's face. He's flushed, eyes a little wild and he looks like sex personified. Simon can feel his fingers flex as he itches to get back to touching Mal. If his chest is like this, how would the rest of his body look? God, Simon plans to find out. He wants to touch every part of Mal with his hands then do it again with his mouth, and after that, do it all over again, slower. 

Simon leans back as Mal pushes him down on the bed. His hands unbuckle Mal's pants and he touches him briefly before Mal stands and undresses completely. Simon's sad to see the shirt and suspenders go, but figures later he can convince Mal to put the shirt back on. Shirt unbuttoned, framing his chest and nothing else. Simon smiles to himself, wondering if he's about to develop a kink. He slips out of his pants and boxers, toeing off his shoes. 

Now they're both naked and Simon sees he has acres of skin and muscles to explore. Mal straddles him and kisses him again and his mind shuts down. Again and again, each kiss growing stronger and wilder and more frantic than the one before that, and Simon doesn't care because his kisses are doing the same. His hair is grabbed and pulled and he goes with the direction and is rewarded with a wet warm mouth attaching itself to his neck. Teeth scrape over his adam's apple and his breath hitches. 

"Please tell me you have something slick so I can get inside you right now." The words make Simon moan quietly in anticipation and he reaches for the bedside drawer and pulls out a small tube. He hands it to Mal and when he smiles, Simon laughs. They continue to kiss and lick every body part they can reach and Simon is busy sucking on Mal's neck when lean, strong fingers graze his opening. He relaxes his body and absorbs the impact of the finger that starts to stretch him. 

It moves into his body slowly and, without much fumbling finds his prostate. It feels like he's been hit with lightning and he hopes he's not making too many weird noises. Especially when a second finger joins the first. A noise makes him look up and Mal is watching him, a look of fascination and determination on his face. His blue eyes are dark and intensely focused on Simon. 

The fingers withdraw and he can feel Mal's shaft start to tease his entrance. Simon stops him and Mal frowns. 

"I really want to ride you." He pushes Mal, who goes willingly, and now Simon is straddling the body under him. 

"You don't mind do you?" Mal smirks and pulls him down for a brief kiss. 

"Go right ahead, I don't mind at all." The muscles in Simon's thighs contract as he raises up, positions Mal and slowly, oh God, slowly sinks down on him. His body is sending alarms of discomfort and pleasure to his brain but Simon already knows that pleasure is winning the race. Mal's hands are on his waist and he braces his hands on the chest under him and starts to move. Simon's pace is unhurried and he sees it's driving Mal insane. Hands tighten and loosen around his waist trying to urge him to go faster. 

He does and they both gasp and groan as Mal is in to the hilt. Every downward plunge brings Mal's shaft into contact with Simon's prostate and he doesn't know how much more he can take. His hands move and rub Mal's chest, thumbs caress hardened nipples, and he lets his fingernails roam over hard stomach muscles. He moves his hands to Mal's arms and leans down, licking a wet trail from the middle of Mal's chest up to his collarbone. 

Hands urge him on, and he sets a riding, rocking motion with his hips that makes Mal curse and grab Simon's hardened shaft. Now Simon is breathing and moaning because all it takes is three strokes and he starts to come. One hand on his shaft and another on his hip and Mal is whispering to him. 

"That's it. Come for me. Oh, God, you feel so tight. Don't stop riding me, Simon." Now both of Mal's hands are back on his hips and Simon stops moving at the squeeze Mal gives him. When he stops, Mal's hips start moving. He can feel Mal's legs behind him, knows he's got his feet planted on the bed. Simon leans back, resting against Mal's thighs, feeling the light tickle of hair and the slickness of sweat. Mal slams up into his body again and again, until with a shaky jerk he feels wet heat inside his body. 

Simon collapses onto Mal, both of them breathing hard. A hand moves matted hair off his forehead and Simon opens his eyes, meeting the satisfied gaze of his new lover. Tired, like he hasn't been in a long time, Simon moves gently off Mal and lies beside him. He rests his head on Mal's chest and closes his eyes. 

Simon wakes and the memories of earlier immediately flood his mind. He looks over at Mal, who is still asleep. With his eyes closed and his body relaxed he looks different, not softer, just at ease and a little younger. He leans over and studies the body he still has plans to investigate closer. His hand starts to skim over Mal's chest first, revisiting what he touched earlier. Fingers touch a collarbone, then a neck and Simon smiles and wonders what Mal will say about the bruise decorating his throat. 

He lets his hands move back down to Mal's stomach, lightly grazing his navel, suddenly wanting to dip his tongue into it. Simon scoots down so he can watch his hand touch Mal's hips and thighs. A small flex and shiver and Simon looks in interest as Mal grows hard. 

"You having fun down there?" Simon's only response is a thumb gliding up the underside of Mal's shaft. He raises up and looks at Mal. 

"Yes, I am. You don't mind do you?" His only answer is a smirk. He continues his exploration; his hands feeling the roughness of Mal's knees, letting the hair on his legs tickle his hands. There are various wounds because all warriors have them but Simon will come back to those later. Right now he's busy writing a thesis in his head about skin and texture, how hair on legs feel and how delicate the bones in a foot can appear. 

He glides his hands back up Mal's legs, noting the ticklish spot behind his knees, for further inspection later. With a nudge of his own knee he spreads Mal's legs and settles down between them. His thumbs rub the crease of his hips and he reaches out for a taste of Mal's hardened erection. 

Pre-come hits his taste buds and he takes another lick, pressing down as Mal tries to push into his mouth. Simon stops and raises up, straddling lean thighs for a second time that night. But now he wants something different, not exactly sure what he wants but he has an idea of where to start. 

"Feel up to a shower?" He wants to feel all this hot skin when it's wet, anticipating it will feel like rough silk. Mal searches his face and Simon feels like he's the one who has been touched and rubbed and caressed. 

"Sure. You plan on finishing what you started?" Simon cups his shaft, giving a pull while his thumb grazes the top. "What do you think?" Both get up and head for the bathroom. It looks rich with its gold and black marble color scheme. Simon starts the shower and then feels Mals hands curl around his waist. He pulls Mal with him into the shower. 

Both seem to be fascinated and even after soaping and rinsing quickly, hands and mouths linger. Simon touches Mal's navel, running his fingernail around the edge. He gives in to his desire and sinks to his knees tongue already out to lick and enter the small indentation. He flicks his tongue in and out and brings one hand up to slowly pump the shaft that is begging for attention. After a few minutes Simon goes after what he wants and leaves Mal's navel alone to rub his lips around his shaft. The water that falls around them is warm and steamy and Simon sees he's right, Mal's body feels like rough silk. 

He feels a hand in his hair and opens his mouth, his hands holding Mal's hips. He tastes better than he did earlier and Simon wants more. He pushes forward until he has all of Mal in his mouth, his tongue teasing and swirling playfully. That is until Mal moans. Simon looks up and through the water he can see Mal's hands braced on the wall, his eyes closed. It just makes Simon more determined to drive him insane. He swallows Mal and begins to hum. 

"Oh, Fuck, Simon! Oh, God where did you learn...? Gorramit, I'm about to..." Mal's hips jerk and pump as he comes and Simon revels in the tastes filling his mouth. He continues to suck until Mal touches his jaw. He pulls away and smirks at the swaying man standing above him. Mal sees his smirk and pulls him to his feet. 

"I knew that mouth of yours was pretty but I had no idea it was so talented." His hands move down Simon's body and encircle his hard shaft. "Now what about you? What do you want?" The water is getting cool so Simon turns it off. 

"I want to dry off and see if your pretty mouth is talented too." Mal laughs and slaps him lightly on the ass. They step out of the tub and Simon watches Mal dry off, still marveling at his lover's body. He wants to jump him right now but manages to make it back into the bedroom. He goes to sit on the bed but Mal stops him. He sits on the bed instead and pulls Simon in between his legs. Simon looks down as Mal starts to touch and lick him. Mal briefly kisses the scar on his thigh in empathy before concentrating on another part of Simon's body. 

He places his hands on Mal's shoulders just in time because apparently Mal is very talented. Simon feels his tongue wrap and snake around him as Mal slowly pulls away like he has all the time in the 'verse before pushing forward again, even slower. Mal's hands are around his waist and Simon likes the way he starts to push Simon into his mouth and then pull him back out. 

All Simon can do is take the sucking and the licking and try not to come. That works until Mal stops pushing him back and forth and instead moves a hand between his legs. Mal's voice is honey-coated seduction. 

"Spread your legs." Simon groans and closes his eyes. If he looks at what's happening he won't last for one more second, but he thrusts his hips toward the hand massaging and caressing him between his widened legs. A weak shout escapes him when Mal moves his hand around to his backside and starts to tease his opening. Simon thinks he curses but he can't be sure because there are explosions going off in his head and a mouth swallowing every drop like Mal intends to never stop. 

Once he's able to think again Simon realizes he's braced against Mal's shoulders making the man take almost all of his weight and wonders why Mal didn't say anything. He intends to ask him but his brain has other ideas. 

"I think you broke me." Mal snorts and pulls him down onto the bed. 

"You're the doctor, you should know." Simon retaliates by tickling Mal behind one of his knees and is rewarded by a joyful, carefree laugh. He stops when he receives a long kiss. Simon hopes Mal is not up for round three because he needs some sleep. A thumb touches his nipples and Simon thinks he can be persuaded to skip the sleep, but then Mal breaks the kiss to yawn and mutter. 

"I think we need some rest. You know I'm older than you so I need some down time." Simon rolls his eyes and places his hand over Mal's softened shaft. 

"Bet I could change your mind, but I'm tired too. Plus I wouldn't want to exhaust an old man to the limits of his endurance." Mal frowns at him. 

"You didn't have to agree on the old part. Give me a little nap and I'll show you endurance. Also I seem to recall someone coming so hard a few minutes ago, they couldn't speak." Simon nods his head, moving his hand so he won't be tempted. 

"True and I couldn't believe it, with you being all old and stuff." Simon laughs at the look on Mal's face and adds, "But I'm tired too." He thinks about asking what happens now, but doesn't want to be told that this is a one-time thing because he definitely wants this to happen again. He smiles softly at Mal and tells him to go to sleep. He rolls over and has hope that Mal won't argue too much about a relationship when Mal gathers him close and puts an arm around his waist. 

Simon's brain is busy for the next twenty minutes or so, coming up with replies to all the objections Mal is likely to make about the two of them continuing this on board the ship. He's a genius and he's pretty sure he'll win the fight. He drifts off to sleep, holding the arm that's locked around his waist. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
